


So Close

by subspacepastry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Party, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romance, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you ran around the medibay, preparing for any injuries, praying that nobody would come home dead or dying, you were overwhelmed with emotion when Poe and his squadron destroyed the Starkiller Base. As a celebration, everyone wore their nicest wardrobe, glad to look elegant and wear something other than the uniforms. As you and Poe spend the party together, one of your medical officers came to the front and performed a slower song alongside the makeshift Resistance Band. It was wonderful to listen, yet absolutely magical when a certain pilot asked like a gentleman for your hand to dance with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to Jon McLaughlin’s ‘So Close’ from Enchanted while reading!

“As long as we’ve got light, we’ve still got a chance!” You heard Poe faintly over the comlink as your officers prepared.

“Nurse Anchal, prepare the beds! When everyone comes back, we might have some visitors.” He saluted, running to the patient rooms.

He nodded, “Right away, Doctor Y/N!”

You barely paid any attention to the shouting from the pilots, afraid of hearing the possibility of Poe’s dying breath.

* * *

One of your medical officers ran to you, panting.

“Dr. Tanian, what’s going on with you?”

“They’ve destroyed the base!” She spoke excitedly, catching the attention of the other medical officers in the vicinity.

“What?” You sprinted to your desk, connecting to Poe’s comlink as the other doctors and nurses followed.

Putting on your headset, you called for Poe frantically. “Poe? Poe, are you there?”

“Y/N! You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice right now.”

You looked down to your lap, blushing before going back to the task at hand.

“Did you guys really do it? You destroyed the base?”

Poe laughed, as your emotions immediately swelled with relief. “Of course! We did it, Y/N! I’m coming home right now!”

You felt your eyes prick with tears, as you covered up your smile with your hands.

Your officers turned to you, almost silently.

“Chief… is it true? They really did it?” You grinned, nodding as tears of joy slipped down your cheeks, as the entire medibay burst out with jovial laughter.

You sighed, almost laughing with relief yourself and thanking the Force that nobody’s coming home with fatal injuries.

Just relieved and thankful that Poe was going to come home alive.

* * *

You watched outside as the ships landed, everyone rushing to reunite with their friends and partners.

“Y/N!” You looked over to Poe’s X-Wing, almost worse for wear as the man greeted you.

“Oh my goodness… Poe!” The two of you practically sprinted towards eachother, as you nearly tackled him to the floor as you both laughed.

“You’re okay!” You pulled back from his grip as he looked down at you.

“Like I said, I’m the best damn pilot here. I’m not letting any First Order goons take me down.” He held a tight grip on your waist as the both of you walked back to the base.

“Well, good. Because the base is planning a party to celebrate the mission.”

He chuckled, “Good. We all deserve to celebrate after the hellfire we all just went through.”

“Especially you, flyboy.” You joked as he pulled you closer.

“Save the jokes for the party, _Doctor_.” He emphasized as you split off from him to go to your room.

* * *

It had been a week since the base’s destruction, and celebrations were finally confirmed and underway.

You looked in your closet, gingerly pulling out a box from the back and blowing off a small layer of dust.

Opening it, you were mesmerized by the simple maroon dress glistening in the light. A parting gift from your mother before you left for the Resistance base.

“Thanks, mom.” You whispered softly, changing out of your medical scrubs.

Feeling the soft fabric slide up your skin and fit nicely to your curves as the back was zipped up, you looked in the mirror.

You were changed from an authoritative, worried doctor into a woman, blessed with elegance and grace.

The maroon complimented your body nicely, as if a silken curtain draped over you and transformed your very being into something entirely new, yet familiar.

You nodded to yourself in the mirror before you left, an aura of confidence wavering around you.

* * *

“Oh my goodness, Y/N, you look incredible!” Connix and Jessika strode over to you, examining your dress as they spoke over the soft music of the makeshift Resistance Band.

“Pfft, says you guys. You guys look gorgeous!” You gazed upon your friends, impressed by their own choice of clothing.

Connix’s dark blue dress glistened like water in the soft lights, as if the sea itself circled around her.

Jessika wore a short forest green dress, practically giving off it’s own earthy wind as she walked.

“I’m sure someone else will like your dress more than us!” Jessika pointed to her squadron captain, who was socializing with his fellow pilots.

“You be quiet, Jess. We’re just friends.”

“Come on, Y/N! Stop doubting it! We’ve seen how you two look at eachother, and this is the perfect timing for a cheesy love confession!” Connix noted as you blushed, almost turning the color of your own dress.

* * *

“Poe, when are you going to talk to Y/N?” Snap asked, nudging him jokingly.

“Please guys, we’re only buddies.”

“Sure you are. Seriously man, you are completely and utterly _in love_ with her!” Finn joked, as Poe straightened himself up and fiddled with his tie.

“Finn, shhh! She might hear you!”

“You wouldn’t be worried about that if you didn’t like her.” Snap noted.

“Okay, maybe! Besides, I haven’t seen her yet.”

“Because your back was to her the entire time.” Finn pointed over to you as you spoke with your friends.

When Poe saw you, his jaw immediately dropped. 

You were beautiful to him already, but now…

Now, with this red dress and the lights shining down on you as if you were a heavenly being, he was enamored.

You turned to him and waved softly, your friends quietly teasing you.

“Dude, go to her. One of her medical officers is performing tonight, it’ll be the perfect chance.” Poe nodded to Snap as he fixed his tie and sauntered over to you.

* * *

Connix and Jessika dispersed as Poe walked up to you.

“Hey there, handsome! You look good.” You smiled, clasping your hands together in front of you.

“Oh, thanks. You look… just… wow.” He stuttered, scratching the back of his neck as you chuckled.

“Here, let’s go grab a drink. The night’s still young.” He held out his arm to you as you took it, feeling the warmth radiate from him.

* * *

As the two of you sat at the barstool counter, laughing as you sipped your drinks, it felt… nice.

For once, you both didn’t have to worry about losing one another, or dying, or even just fearing anything.

It was just one night to really let go of negativity and focus on what was happening in the here and now.

And right now, it was just you and him.

“Alright everyone, I think we’ve had some time to reconvene and celebrate. But now, I think it’s time we grab our loved one, hold them close, and dance the night away.” You looked up, smiling as Nurse Anchal stood up at the stage, wearing a nice suit and positioned at the microphone.

* * *

As the piano played a soft riff, couples slowly gathered on the dance floor.

What you didn’t count on was Poe hopping off the barstool and holding out his hand.

“Y/N, my dear, may I have this dance?” He smirked jokingly as you laughed, taking his offer.

“It would be my pleasure, Mister Dameron.”

You got down from the stool as he swung you around, the both of you laughing as you took your place in the center of the floor.

Placing his hand on your hip as you rested your on his shoulder, your other hands had interlocked fingers as Anchal began to sing.

 _You’re in my arms,_  
And all the world is calm.  
The music playing on  
For only two…

You and Poe swayed to the beat, feeling the static between you two radiate as your eyes met.

Somehow… it pulled you together. A newfound bond began to form the the two of you had only just wished for.

 _So close, together,_  
And when I’m with you…  
So close, to feeling  
alive…

He smiled that soft, caring smile that almost made your knees weak when you first met him. Your eyes twinkled underneath the lights of the room, illuminating them in a way that Poe could only pray that he didn’t melt in your arms.

 _A life goes by…_  
Romantic dreams must die.  
So I bid mine goodbye  
And never knew…

Was it supposed to be like this? Did the universe really want to grant the wish you both ever-so desired?

He pulled you closer, only slightly, as if your hearts had become magnetized towards eachother.

 _So close, was waiting,_  
Waiting here with you.  
And now, forever, I know   
All that I want is  
To hold you, so close…

“You’re a much better dancer than I thought, Poe.” You whispered, as his pride swelled the smallest bit.

“Please, Y/N. This is only the beginning.” He chuckled, as he let go of your waist, twirling you as you gasped, laughing before he pulled you back towards him.

 _So close to reaching_  
That famous happy end.  
Almost believing  
This one’s not pretend.   


You laid your head on his shoulder, not knowing that Poe’s friends were cheering him on.

Little did you know, Connix and Jessika were smiling, reveling in the cute, sappy exchange you two were having.

 _And now you’re beside me,_  
And look how far we’ve come.  
So far we are. So close…   


As Anchal let the band’s music swell and play the bridge, Poe smiled, looking down at you.

This was all he had hoped for. For you to be in his arms. Not just a daydream or fantasy in his head. It was real, and he’d only hoped it would stay that way long after the song is over.

The bridge swelled and played on as you and Poe danced, twirling and laughing as if it wasn’t a party. It was just the two of you, surrounded by all of the stars in the sky.

 _Oh how could I face the faceless days_  
If I should lose you now?   


The floor felt much bigger as you danced, everyone now feeling the static radiating from the two of you. The static reflected across the other couples as it pulled them closer. Poe felt like it was only you and him. Just the two of you and nobody else clouding his mind.

 _We’re so close to reaching_  
That famous happy end,  
And almost believing,  
this one’s not pretend.   


You looked back up at him, as the glimmer in his eye faded. No, no more tiny sparkles or shine..

Your universe seemed to collide with his, as if all the stars in the galaxy could never match up between what you saw in eachother’s eyes. It was only you and him.

Nobody else mattered in this one moment.

 _Let’s go on dreaming_  
For we know we are…  
So close, so close  
And still so far…

The last thing that the both of you knew was that the spaces between your fingers fit perfectly with eachother’s. That your hearts were pulling towards one another as if they would stop beating if separated.

That your lips melded with his in perfect unison.

* * *

When the two of you parted, it felt like a bond just snapped in place.

“Well… that was interesting.” He spoke, breaking the silence as the band switched back to their instrumental music.

“Yes it was…” You sighed, smiling.

“Hey, you think that we could do this?” He asked.

You cocked you head slightly, still swaying softly to the beat with him. “Do what?”

“You know… this. Maybe we could try this out. Just, _us._ ” He elaborated, as you blushed.

“I think so. I’ve been sort of, hoping for this day.” You confessed, as he chuckled.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do this, then.” And thus, he leaned in to kiss you once more, his dreams finally becoming reality.

The First Order was still on the rise. They would always be a threat.

But… just this once, for now… The two of you reveled in your happy ending, sealed with a kiss.


End file.
